Him
by mairavelia
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah paham, mengapa ia begitu mencintai pemuda tersebut, yang jelas-jelas selalu mengganggu hari-harinya dengan tingkah konyol dan keberisikan sang pemuda. NaruSasu, AU, Sho-ai, DLDR!


Minggu pagi yang cerah, hari yang diawali dengan berbagai aktivitas santai dan melupakan sejenak urusan pekerjaan. Dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan koran hari Minggu, menemani Sasuke untuk mengawali harinya.

Ah—dengan tambahan seekor anjing jenis _Golden Retriever _yang duduk dilantai beralaskan permadani, tepat dibawah kaki Sasuke.

Membaca adalah salah satu hobinya. Sasuke selalu melakukannya ditempat yang jauh dari kebisingan, agar ia dapat berkonsentrasi. Setelah merasa bahwa posisi duduknya di sofa merasa nyaman, Sasuke mulai membaca korannya.

Sayangnya kesunyian itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Guk!" sang anjing yang sedari tadi merebahkan kepala dilantai, langsung duduk dengan tegap begitu mendengar suara langkah sang majikan, yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Kyuubi! _Ohayou~! _Aku rindu padamu!" seru Naruto ketika melihat anjing kesayangannya. Ia bergegas menghampiri anjingnya dan duduk di sofa.

"Guk! Guk!" Kyuubi tak henti menggonggong sembari mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, ia juga menjilat dagu Naruto, membuat sang empunya mengikik geli.

"Hahaha, hentikan!" Naruto mengikik kegelian dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari jilatan Kyuubi. Namun sang anjing membandel sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa lebih kencang.

Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah Naruto.

_Ia tidak pernah paham mengapa ia bisa __**jatuh cinta**__ kepada seorang pemuda terberisik yang pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya. Tatapan sinis, hinaan, bahkan makian telah terlontar dari mulutnya, namun sang pemuda tidak pernah tidak berisik barang seharipun._

"Berisik."

Suara datar dan berat tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke mengenakan kaus biru tua dan celana pendek putih, dengan muka masam dan koran Minggu ditangannya.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke! Pagi-pagi begini jangan cemberut, dong! Kau cemburu, ya? Karena aku menyapa Kyuubi lebih dulu? Tenang saja, cintaku selalu untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Idiot. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan seekor anjing."

"Oh, ya? Tapi mukamu masam, tuh!"

"Wajahku memang dari dulu seperti ini."

"Mengaku saja Sasuke~ kau cemburu, kan? Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa kok."

"Cerewet," ketus Sasuke

_Ia tidak pernah paham, mengapa tingkat kepercayaan pemuda disampingnya ini sangat tinggi, bahkan mungkin diatas akut. Semua hinaan yang ia lontarkan untuk membuat pemuda ini merasa gagal, justru tidak mempan. Seakan sang pemuda mempunyai tembok kuat yang kokoh yang melindungi rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Termasuk pengakuan cinta sang pemuda beberapa tahun lalu, berlandaskan percaya diri yang tinggi._

Naruto terus tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Baginya, menjahili kekasihnya yang berwajah_ stoic _merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sementara Kyuubi terus menggonggong, tidak mengerti mengapa majikannya terus tertawa.

"Hahaha—aduh, perutku—hahaha—sakit—haha—" ucap Naruto terengah-engah, yang disambut dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke.

"Kekasihmu sedang menderita, dan kau memandangku sinis, begitu? Mou~ kau kejam sekali Sasu-_chan,_" ujar Naruto dengan nada merajuk—yang dibuat-buat—sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kebodohanmu lah yang membuatmu menderita. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ujar Sasuke ketus dengan menekankan nada bicaranya.

Naruto tertawa lagi. Tangannya meraih pipi kanan bak porselen milik Sasuke, lalu ditariknya sampai melar. "Kau menggemaskan~!"

Sasuke langsung menepis dengan kasar tangan kecoklatan yang menarik pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, IDIOT?" serunya marah.

"Kau ini cepat marah, ya? Atau mungkin kau sedang datang bulan?"

"AKU BUKAN WANITA!"

_Ia tidak pernah paham, mengapa ia bisa __**jatuh cinta **__kepada seorang pemuda terjahil dan ter__**bodoh**__ yang pernah ia temui. Dobe, idiot, bodoh, baka, adalah julukan yang pantas bagi sang pemuda—menurutnya—namun lagi-lagi, sang pemuda tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keberatan akan hinaannya. Sebaliknya, semakin hari tingkahnya semakin konyol dan semakin bodoh, dan sepertinya sang pemuda tidak berniat mengurangi 'dosis' kebodohannya._

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Hei, _Teme!"_

"..."

Naruto semakin merapatkan dirinya kearah Sasuke yang membaca koran, "Sas—"

"Menjauh atau mati," ancam Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya. Menggoda Sasuke memang sangat menyenangkan, dan ia tahu kalau ancaman Sasuke hanya gertakan belaka. Namun jika ia melepas tawanya disaat seperti ini, Naruto harus berpikir dua kali.

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Apa raut wajahku terlihat bahagia?"

"Eumm, tidak sih."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf, ya?"

"..."

"Aduh! Kau marah beneran, ya?"

"..."

Tidak tahan, Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diwajah mulus Sasuke. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

_Tapi, ia paham akan satu hal..._

_Bahwa ia tidak membenci semua itu,_

"Serius, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku sadar kalau tadi aku keterlaluan."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Hn."

_Bahwa ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat jika sang pemuda berada didekatnya,_

Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti.

Ia merasa kaku, dan otak jeniusnya berpikir lambat untuk mencerna kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Barulah ia sadar, lengan kekar milik Naruto memeluknya, dan membuat dagu pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berada dipundaknya.

"_Arigatou,_" ujar Naruto gembira sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih yang diam-diam merona.

_Bahwa ia, sangat mencintai pemuda itu, beserta semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya—_

Tidak ada suara atau gerakan berarti untuk beberapa saat, namun mereka menikmatinya. Mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat ketika bibir mereka saling menyatu dan menekan disertai lumatan ringan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika berakhir, mereka tak langsung beranjak dari posisi masing-masing. Saling mengagumi satu sama lain, meski tidak terucap, namun tersirat jelas pada sepasang mata.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Hn."

_-meski tak pernah ia katakan langsung kepada sang pemuda._

* * *

**FIN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Soal bagian di italic, itu bercerita perasaannya Sasuke. 'Ia' adalah Sasuke, 'pemuda' adalah Naruto ~ 8D

Maaf kalo aneh, saya biasa menulis SasuNaru, jadinya rada aneh penulisan NaruSasu-nya. _Hontou ni gomennasai _DX

Oh iya, _senpai _dan _readers _sekalian, mau nanya, _Tsundere_ itu apa sih?

Review?


End file.
